Benutzer:LUCAnerd/Meine Gedanken über Warrior Cats
Hier werde ich ein paar meiner Gedanken über Warrior Cats mit euch teilen. Ich bin für andere Meinungen offen und hoffe auch dass ihr diese mit mir teilt. Ihr könnt mich auch gerne nach meiner Meinung zu Katzen/Handlungen usw. fragen. Es ist okay wenn eure Meinung nicht mit meiner übereinstimmt :) Bitte bedenkt dass ich gerade erst anfange die 5. Staffel zu lesen. Meinung über Charaktere Glanzfell Glanzfell verdient viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sie bekommt. Ihr Neffe, Tigerkralle, hat ihren Bruder Rotschweif getötet und nur wenige Monate später stirbt auch ihre Schwester Tüpfelblatt. Ihr Sohn Graustreif verlässt dann den DonnnerClan um mit seinen Jungen im FlussClan zu leben. Sehr viele Monde später versucht ihr anderer Sohn Dunkelstreif ihr jüngste Tochter Ampferjunges mit Todesbeeren zu vergiften. Daraufhin musste sie dabei zugucken wie Dunkelstreif aus dem DonnerClan verbannt wurde. Nicht lange später starb ihr Gefährte Weißpelz im Kampf gegen den BlutClan. Und dann gab sie ihr eigenes Leben um ihren Sohn Schlammpfote zu retten. Glanzfell hat so viel in ihrem Leben verloren. You think you know pain? ''~ The other, Marvel's The Avengers Eichenherz und Blaustern Ich wünschte es gäbe ein Buch über die Beziehung von Eichenherz und Blaustern aus seiner Sicht. Aus Blausterns Sicht in Blausterns Prophezeiung habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass es für sie nicht mehr als ein Crush ist. Und Eichenherz wollte schon immer Anführer des FlussClans werden, doch als Blaustern ihn von den Jungen erzählte, hat er sofort vorgeschlagen den FlussClan zu verlassen und dem DonnerClan beizutreten nur damit er ein Vater für seine Junge sein kann. Eichenherz war bereit alles wofür er lebte und alles wovon er träumte aufzugeben für Blaustern. Das ist mehr als ein Crush. Das ist wahre Liebe. ''I just finally know what I have to do; and I know in my heart, that it's right ''~ Tony Stark, Iron Man 1 Kiefernstern !'Achtung! enthält Spoiler zu Pinestar's Choice''' Ich weiß, dass viele Kiefernstern hassen doch ich mag ihn wirklich und respektiere seine Entscheidungen. Ich meine, er hat seine beiden Töchter Nachtjunges und Dunstjunges verloren und dann wollte der SternenClan ihn dazu zwingen Tigerjunges umzubringen. Er hatte einfach nur Angst. Keine Angst davor, dass er den SternenClan ignorieren würde wenn er es nicht täte. Er hatte Angst davor dabei zuzusehen wie sein einziger Sohn seinen Clan zerstören wird wie es der SternenClan prophezeit. Er hatte Angst davor gegen ihn kämpfen zu müssen oder ihn zu verbannen. Kiefernstern wusste das er dazu nicht in der Lage war. Und das ist der wahre Grund warum er geflohen ist. Und ich denke, dass er wusste dass es einen Krieger geben wird der das kann was er nicht konnte. Er wusste, dass ein anderer Krieger seinen Sohn bezwingen wird. Er wusste, dass Feuer seinen Clan retten wird. The hardest choices require the strongest wills ''~ Thanos, Avengers: Infinity War Langschweif Für die die es nicht wissen: Langschweif gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren aus Warrior Cats. Sein Vorbild war Tigerkralle und er war immer an seiner Seite, doch als er verbannt wurde entscheid sich Langschweif im DonnerClan zu bleiben. Er sagt sogar, dass er enttäuscht ist wer sein Vorbild wirklich ist. Natürlich, Dunkelstreif ist auch im DonnerClan geblieben doch er hatte nur Angst. Langschweif tat es aus Loyalität zum DonnerClan. Ab diesem Tag an versuchte er immer wieder diese Loyalität zu beweisen doch Feuerherz traute ihm nicht und behandelte ihn wie einen Verräter. Dann hat er seinen Schüler Wieselpfote verloren und es hat ihn wirklich verletzt, da es keinen Sinn für diesen Tod gab. Später hat er an der Seite des LöwenClans gekämpft ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden sich dem TigerClan anzuschließen. Und Feuerstern erkennt endlich, dass Langschweif einer seiner treusten Krieger ist. Doch dann wird er von einem verdammten Hasen besiegt?! Aus dem jungen Krieger aus In die Wildnis der nur das beste in Tigerkralle sah ist zu einem Krieger herangewachsen der weiß was wirklich im Clan zählt. Er hätte eines Tages Zweiter Anführer vielleicht sogar Anführer werden können aber die Autorinnen haben sich dazu entschieden diesen wundervollen Charakter unbrauchbar zu machen. Eigentlich mag ich die Idee dass eine junge Katze, die inmitten ihres Lebens steht blind wird. Aber warum Langschweif? Es hätte Regenpelz sein können, oder wenn es eine Katze mit Hintergrundgeschichte sein wollte vielleicht Wolkenschweif, Ampferschweif oder Farnpelz. Ich denke dass Langschweif ein Krieger wie Weißpelz geworden wäre. Ein waiser Krieger und ein Vorbild für jeden Schüler. Langschweif hätte uns Lesern zeigen können dass sich jeder ändern kann. Ich habe so das Gefühl das ich bald ein AU zu Langschweif schreibe indem er nicht blind wird... ''Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair ''~ Severus Snape, Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix Stachelkralle !'Achtung! enthält Spoiler zu Pinestar's Choice''' Ich bin schon immer jemand gewesen die die "Bösen" mehr mochte als die Helden. Und dass ist nicht nur bei Warrior Cats so hehe... Doch als ich Blausterns Prophezeiung gelesen habe mochte ich Blaustern sehr und deswegen habe ich bis heute gemischte Gefühle über Stachelkralle. Doch bei einer Sache bin ich mir sicher: er ist nicht dafür verantwortlich das Tigerkralle böse geworden ist. In Pinestar's Coice ''sagt Doestar zu Kiefernstern das Tigerkralle die Macht hat den DonnerClan zu zerstören und das war bevor er geboren wurde. Ich wage es jedoch nicht anzuzweifeln dass Stachelkralle dazu ''beigetragen hat das er böse ist. Abgesehen von der Tigerkralle-Geschichte ist er ein starker Krieger der das beste für seinen Clan und seine Familie wollte. Und das macht ihn zu einem gelungenen Anti-Hero. Jemand mit den richtigen Zielen nur mit den falschen Taten. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gelaufen wenn Schneepelz überlebt hätte. Schneepelz hat immer an das Gute in Stachelkralle geglaubt und deshalb tat er es auch. Er dachte dass er den DonnerClan stärker macht wenn er die anderen Clans schwächt. Ohne ihn hätte der DonnerClan viel mehr Schlachten verloren. Ein guter Krieger jedoch nicht dafür geeignet wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living. And above all, all those who live without love ~ Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Kurzstern Als ich jünger war, war der WindClan mein Lieblingsclan und ich habe bei einem Aufsatz über unser Lieblingsbuch in der 4. Klasse geschrieben, dass wenn ich eine Clankatze wäre zum WindClan gehören würde. (Meine Persönlichkeiten und Fähigkeiten haben sich im Laufe der Zeit ein wenig verändert und jetzt wäre es der WolkenClan.) Der WindClan bestand aus tollen, loyalen Katzen und dem großartigen Anführer Riesenstern... bis Kurzstern kam. In der ersten Staffel mag ich die Beziehung zwischen Kurzbart und Feuerherz nicht wirklich da sie nur für Feuerherz' Vorteil benutzt wird. Doch in der 2./3. (f.) Staffeln mag ich die Idee dass zwei Anführer früher befreundet waren und nun nicht mehr miteinander auskommen. (Noch mehr mag ich die Idee dass zwei Anführer in einer verbotenen Beziehung waren... kleiner Sneak Peek für das Special Adventure über Kleinstern ;)) Nur hätte ich mir gewünscht dass wirklich etwas geschieht weshalb sie sich nicht mehr mögen. Dennoch hasse ich Kurzstern dafür, dass er den WindClan so ruiniert hat. If you truly desire greatness, you must first know what makes you weak! ~ Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Besten-Listen Beste Anführer # Schwarzstern - Nach Stunde der Finsternis war der SchattenClan noch geschwächter als nach Braunsterns Verschwinden. Zudem war der Ruf des SchattenClans zerstört. Doch Schwarzstern hat es geschafft den SchattenClan wieder aufzubauen und ihn zu dem starken und ehrgeizigen Clan zu machen der er einst war. Ich denke nicht viele von euch hätten ihn auf die Nummer eins gesetzt aber ich denke Schwarzstern weiß wie man einen Clan richtig führt. # Leopardenstern - She's a bad ass queen. Geboren um einen Clan anzuführen. Ich mochte die kleine TigerxLeopard-Romanze und hätte mir gewünscht sie wäre präsenter in den Büchern. Sie hat den FlussClan durch die Große Reise geleitet und den FlussClan niemals Schwäche zeigen lassen. # Riesenstern - Don't need to use words, do I? # Tigerstern (Tigerkralle) - Kein Held-Anführer aber dennoch gehört er in diese Liste. Der SchattenClan war kurz davor sich aufzulösen wegen der Namenlosen Krankheit und er hat es geschafft ihn wieder aufzubauen und ihn wieder stark zu machen. # Blaustern - Ich finde sie hat nicht viele Anführerqualitäten dennoch ist sie fast die einzige Katze in meiner Liste die sich auch mal für andere Clans sorgt. Honourable Mentions: Streifenstern, Feuerstern, Großer Schatten, Wolkenhimmel, Zedernstern Beste Protagonisten # Grauer Flug # Häherfeder # Feuer'herz' # Efeusee # Distelblatt Beste Antagonisten # Wolkenhimmel # Aschenpelz # Stachelkralle # Tigerstern (Tigerkralle) # Geißel Beste (kanon) Ships # Stachelkralle x Schneepelz # Wolkenschweif x Lichtherz # Blaustern x Eichenherz # Farnpelz x Ampferschweif # Scharfkralle x Springschweif Beste (nicht kanon) Ships # Tigerkralle x Dunkelstreif # Mausefell x Langschweif # Blaustern x Drosselpelz # Abendstern x Mondblüte # Feuerstern x Graustreif Kategorie:By LUCAnerd